Secrets
by Very evil daughter of Lord Vol
Summary: Rewrite of 'Love or Hate, Good or Evil'VH Hitomi has a bad vision about Van & her actions lead her to the discovery of his betrayal.Alone with no one,the net is about to close.What to do when she's trapped & captured by the notsodeadafterall Dilandau? DIS
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my rewritten fanfic, 'Secrets' (formally known as 'Love or Hate, Good or Evil?' but 'Secrets' seems more appropriate seeing as there are evil schemes, misunderstandings and heart ache going on left, right and centre.yayness!  
  
I'd like to apologise my reviews as I have been an incredible meanie by not updating for so long. Sorry! I wrote 20 pages over the summer holidays, but all rewriting ground to a halt as I started in Year 11. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! I hate GCSEs!!!!!!!!!!! I will be a good authoress from now on, promise!! (well, I'll try. Updating might stop if I get hit by a bus, die, or have exams). Chapter 1 is dedicated to my favourite fanfiction.net authors, and my lovely reviewers - without all your support, this story wouldn't have been possible. THANK YOU!!!  
  
My Favourite Most Fabby Authors:  
  
Jester  
  
L O K I  
  
child-prodigy  
  
Frostmourne formally known as Haze  
  
Sarina Fanel  
  
Dilandau's Best Slayer - your stories are HILAROUS  
  
Oceanna Black who also posts stories under the name Amiastine  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl - your fics make me laugh so much, so plz keep writin!  
  
Ice Eyes  
  
Banryuu aka thundersensei17  
  
^_^ My Crazy Wonderful Reviewers:  
  
Empress Yue  
  
Angel of Light  
  
Sereneblaze  
  
thundersensei17  
  
Lillian Dashwood  
  
Vanessa St. Cloud  
  
Mad Meg Askevron  
  
Zempress  
  
AnimeGurl07  
  
Dragon Fairy2  
  
the original esca chick  
  
Kat  
  
Kiya  
  
Magicman  
  
missssss  
  
MeLfInA4  
  
Firebird Phoenix  
  
Jhaylin  
  
Jenny-fer  
  
ice  
  
Kayura1  
  
Princess Neptune   
  
Snarfburgalar  
  
Telis  
  
Puzzle-chan  
  
Kisakino Ookami  
  
Kalika55  
  
Asnangel  
  
Ben Reed  
  
To All my Reviewers from the orginal story, 'Love or Hate, Good or Evil?' - I love you!! Chapter 1 may seem similar to the old chapter 1, but it's NOT!! There's some added stuff with Yukari and Amano, there is also the change in plot and modified sentences, as well as a steadily more evil Yukari. wonder why. hehehehehe..  
  
"........" = speech  
  
'......' = thought/reading a dairy entry, letter, etc. etc.  
  
* * * = change of character, or several hours/days later  
  
=== DISCLAIMER===  
  
JR: Yayness chickens I'm baaaaaack!!!  
  
Hitomi & Van: ?!?!!!  
  
JR: Yes indeedy! A rewrite of your favourite fanfiction, with more angst, adventure, and HOT SEXY MEN!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love you Van! *smothers Van in kisses*  
  
Van: *looks gobsmaked* Whoa! Help! No get off!!!  
  
Hitomi: Hey!  
  
JR: OK OK, sorry, he's yours. *hands Van over* Anyways, as I was saying: hot sexy men. Yep yep - Van, Gaddis, The Dragon Slayers (Ooooh I'm going all giggly just thinking about it!).  
  
Alan: Hem hem.  
  
JR: Huh?!. 0.0 Oh you mean .? You think you're hot sexy and male?!! *falls about laughing*  
  
Alan: *looks offended* Well, yes actually.  
  
JR: *Gets giant garden sheers and snips off Alan's hair*  
  
Alan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Runs away crying*  
  
Dilandau: *looks highly amused*  
  
JR: I've been dying to do that for aaaaaages!!! Dumb blonde! Long blonde hair only looks good on elves! *sighs* oh Leggy. Ahem, and of course, everyone's favourite pyromaniac, the gorgeous and insane DILLY SAMA!!! *Jumps into Dilly's arms*  
  
Dilandau: AHHHHHHH!!! ****ing hell! Where did I put that flamethrower?!  
  
JR: What you mean this flamethrower? *Waves flamethrower in the air*  
  
Dilandau: Hey that's mine you *****!  
  
JR: Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!! *runs of with flamethrower closely followed by Dilandau*  
  
Van: . ok-ay then.  
  
Hitomi: Um, guys, aren't we supposed to be doing a disclaimer?  
  
Merle: Well we WERE until the authoress ran away.  
  
Hitomi: ^_^; haha.  
  
Van: Ok everyone, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!! The insane person being chased by Dilandau does not own Escaflowne!  
  
Merle: She wishes.  
  
Hitomi: Infact, the only thing she does own is the plot and two or three random characters.  
  
Merle: Sad.  
  
JR: Hey! I resent that comment! I own LOADS of characters.Just not in this story, that's all. ^_^; OK, I've kept you waiting long enough. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Awful Truth  
  
Hitomi sighed, a great feeling of unhappiness settling itself in her heart. Once again she tried to reach out to Van telepathically, and once again got no answer. She sat herself on her bed, her mind full of worry. Why didn't he answer her? Was he dead? Was he sick? All these questions were driving her mad with worry. She needed to know. He couldn't be ignoring her on purpose. could he? She picked up her diary from the bedside table and opened it to the page where she wrote down the vision she'd had. She flicked to the most recent ones, reading carefully, trying to pick up any new meanings in them.  
  
(A/N: Yes I no so fa its xactly the same! There's no need to luk @ me like that! Carry on or scroll down a page or two 2 get 2 the new parts - and if you're a new reviewer, please continue and ignore my insanity. * Hugs *)  
  
'I had the vision when I was taking a short cut home one night through the running track- the same place where I first met Van. At the beginning there was that same sickening sensation of falling, or being dragged underwater that I have every time I have a vision. In my vision I was on Gaea, and I think I was in Fanelia. It was completely rebuilt, and all the street were decorated with flowers and banners. It looked like a huge festival was about to take place. I then saw a girl with long curly hair sitting at a dresser looking into the mirror. There are at least five servants fussing over her clothers and hair. Her dress is beautiful, even better than Milerna's wedding dress. Next I see the girl holding Vons's arm, smiling. They are walking on a red carpet and there are people on either side. That's when I realise they're walking up the aisle- they are going to get married.'  
  
No - it couldn't be true. None the less, the memory of that vision made Hitomi want to cry. She had always had faith in her visions, but how could she trust what she had seen? How could Van, who had vowed to love her for eternity, suddenly forget all they'd done together and love another? Her gaze drifed to the tarot cards on her desk. Should she? She'd promised never to use them ever again. But maybe, just this once. she got up from her bed and stood in front of the cards, waiting for the battle inside her to finish. Then, just as her hand reached out over the cards, a breeze came through the window and scattered the cards over the desk. Hitomi's heart quickened its pace. This was surely a sign. Perhaps she was meant to read the cards. Besides, it wouldn't do any harm. Would it?.  
  
She leaned over to get a better view of the cards, and gasped, her heart jumping painfully to her throat.  
  
"No!" She shouted, and with a swipe of her hand knocked the cards of the desk. Breathing heavily, she threw herself onto her bed and began to sob.  
  
When Hitomi had finished crying her head hurt, her throat was sore, and her stomach felt queasy. She was exhausted. She sniffed, and reached out for her last Kleenex to blow her nose with. So what if the cards said Van was bound to another? It didn't mean it was true. She could have made a mistake in reading the cards; after all, she was out of practice. Yes, that was the answer.  
  
Now, completely convinced, she got up and picked up her pocket mirror to check if she looked like she'd been crying. She did. Her eyes were red, her cheeks damp and her nose was running. Not to mention the state her hair was in. She quickly began the tiding up process of brushing her hair and creeping to the bathroom to wash her face and blow her nose. When all that was done, she felt better and just a little shaky. She felt she could do with a breath of fresh air.  
  
She went downstairs and found her Mum and Dad preparing dinner. Her mother looked up.  
  
"Hello, sweetie, would you like to help with the dinner? Your brother's too 'busy'. According to him, anyway." Her mother stopped talking and peered at her daughter.  
  
"Are you alright Hitomi? Your eyes are red."  
  
"I'm fine Mum," Hitomi lied.  
  
Her Dad looked up from peeling the potatoes.  
  
"She's probably tired. Don't worry Hitomi, it's the weekend tomorrow, so you can sleep in."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Thanks, Dad,"  
  
"What are you doing this weekend, Hitomi?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Um, nothing,"  
  
Mum looked surprised. "Oh really? No Yukari?"  
  
Dad groaned. "Don't tell me, the twins have split up," he said.  
  
"No., she's with Amano, that's all,"  
  
"Ahhh," said her mother sympathetically. "So she's in love and left you on your own, has she? Are you feeling lonely?"  
  
"No!" Hitomi almost shouted, mainly to quieten her own thoughts about the amount of time they were spending together, not her mother's. But her mother was right: she did feel lonely. No Amano, no Yukari and no Van.  
  
"There's no need to raise your voice, Hitomi," Her father said reasonably.  
  
"I'm not," Hitomi answered, unable to keep out a touch of Van-like stubborness in her voice.  
  
Her father sighed. "You know, I thought our daughter had escaped Evil Teenager Syndrome, but I guess not."  
  
Hitomi's mother chuckled. "Really, dear, no wonder she gets annoyed, you never take her seriously."  
  
"Okay, Mum, I'm going out, now." Hitomi said impatiently.  
  
Her mother's eyebrows went up. "Hitomi! Do you have any idea how late it is? It's dangerous at this time of night."  
  
"Mum," said Hitomi, wearily, "It's 7 o clock. You're making it sound like I want to go out at 11 or something."  
  
"Besides," her father added, we're going to have dinner soon,"  
  
"And you have homework to do," Her mother continued.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes, people! It's not like I want to go clubbing!"  
  
"Where do you want to go, then?"  
  
"The temple."  
  
"Oh." Their attitude changed at once.  
  
"What is so important that you have to go there at once, Hitomi?" Said her mother, concerned.  
  
"Nothing.I just need some guidance on something, that's all."  
  
"Can we help?" Her dad asked.  
  
"No, I can't really talk about it. It's complicated."  
  
"Boyfriends," said her mother instantly, with her usual annoying spot-on- ness.  
  
Hitomi frowned. "I just need to go to the temple, okay?"  
  
"I'll take you," Dad offered, drying his hands on a towel. Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" She rushed into the hallway, and struggled into her coat. "Come on, Dad!" She said, agitated when she saw that he had neither shoes, coat or keys.  
  
As they drew up to the temple gates, Dad said: "Hitomi, I just remembered- I left some important paper work at the office that I have to do over the weekend. I'll just quickly pop over and I'll be back in five. You'll be okay here on your own for a while, right?" Hitomi got out of the car, and kissed her father on the cheek through the open window.  
  
"I'll be fine, Dad," She said lovingly.  
  
"Okay, don't tell your Mother, though!" Her Dad grinned. Hitomi laughed, and waved to him as he drove off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yukari, is something wrong?" The tall, handsome youth asked, concern shining in his eyes.  
  
(A/N: SEE??? Id neva lie 2 u. * luks sheepish * ok, ok, sorry, im dun gloating. On wiv the fic)  
  
Yukari shook her head, though her expression said differently.  
  
"No.I'm fine." She said carefully, stirring her cappuccino.  
  
She watched the swirls of white and deep rich chocolate lace together, twisting and turning in some intricate pattern. Somehow it was easier to lie to the velvety brown of the coffee than that of Amano's own dark eyes. She kept her gaze fixed on her cup.  
  
"I'm just tired, I guess."  
  
They were sitting outside their favourite café, watching the sunset- Amano's idea of a romantic evening. The sky was alive with the blood of the dying day, streamed with vibrant oranges and dark reds, that led eventually to the dark purple of the night. She watched as the last of the light fell glittering into the familiar sea below. It was beautiful, but her heart just wasn't in it. Something was wrong- she could feel it, just out of her reach, just outside of her vision, waiting to pounce. She sighed. Just her imagination running away with her - after all, she didn't have powers like Hitomi. She glanced in the direction of the waitress. They would be closing soon.  
  
"Hey," She heard Amano say softly, placing a hand on her own. She looked up, startled at his touch. He smiled.  
  
"Want to go somewhere before I take you home?"  
  
"Where?" She asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Anywhere you want," He answered, still smiling. He reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek, his heart bursting with love for her. Yet, almost unconsciously, Yukari found herself shying away from his touch.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself miserably. 'Usually I love it when he does that.'  
  
Judging from the look of confusion on Amano's face, he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Yukari felt a tinge of guilt. Why was she acting like this? Why was she so uneasy? Something just wasn't right. besides, she couldn't bear to see Amano's hurt expression any longer; she had to get out of there.  
  
"Um, I think I want to go home," She said hastily, getting up from the table.  
  
"Let me drive you!" Amano offered eagerly.  
  
"No, no, I'll walk. I'm fine. A walk will do me good." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and taking hold of her handbag, turned and began walking away.  
  
Amano stared after her, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly he realised that she was walking in the opposite direction of her house. 'Could it be that she's cheating on me?' He asked himself. Horror ran over his skin as vague, gnawing doubts formed in his mind, tormenting him.  
  
Yukari's footsteps echoed eerily on the empty street. It was getting late - her mother would be worrying by now. Not that she cared; Yukari was beyond caring. Once again she could feel that threatening presence. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. No one was there. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Yukari started walking again. She had just managed to convince herself that she had simply dreamed up the whole thing, when there it was again - stronger this time, and closer. She whirled around, frantically searching for something to run away from. The presence grew ever stronger, more oppressive as the seconds slid by. It obstructed her thought and Yukari had the strange, heavy-headed sensation of being drunk. She swayed, unsure of herself, wandering whether she was going to faint.  
  
The presence hovered over her like a thick mist - she could almost see it, getting ready to pounce. What was it? Why did it want to hurt her so badly? Perhaps if she had known the answers to her questions, she would have been able to protect herself from it. She raised a bleery, desperate hand to brush it away, but it slid through her fingers, drawing ever closer. The first sparks of fear jolted up through Yukari's body, and it pounced. She screamed, backing away. It was too late; it had caught her in its trap, and she knew that it wouldn't let go. There was a flash of red inside her and Yukari knew no more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hitomi's eyes turned to rest on the path that led to the temple- the same path that she and her friends had been when they were chased by a dragon, and the same temple where Van killed it. She walked slowly, her memories mixing with the twilight, so that the shadows took the shapes of the dragon, Van, and countless other people of Gaea. Hitomi stopped dead. She strained her ears. Didn't she hear footsteps behind her? Maybe she'd imagined it. Besides, it had stopped. She glanced over her shoulder, to make sure. For a spilt second she thought she saw the shape of Dilandau, his evil, handsome face barely visible in the shadows. He was watching her, a small smile playing on his lips. Hitomi froze, fear overruling reason. She blinked, unable to ask herself how it was possible that he could be here. When she opened her eyes again, the moment had passed and he had gone.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm scaring myself," She muttered. Scowling because she let her imagination get the better of her, she continued her walk at a brisk pace. When she arrived at the temple, it was a struggle not to become completely submerged in the memories and the feelings she had experienced, threatening to make her re-live the whole journey. She pushed all that to the back of her mind and strode forward to the temple. She went to the porch and knelt down. She closed her eyes and clasping her hands together, she began to pray.  
  
"Oh Powers That Be, power of my wishes, send me back to Gaea so that I may know that Van's love is true. Grandma, if you're listening, please, help me! If it is your will, and my wish, if my love is strong enough take me back to my home, to Gaea, Fanelia." Hitomi could no longer speak, the sights and sounds of Fanelia came back to her in her mind's eye, torturing her heart with longing and unhappiness. A lump came to her throat and her eyes stung. "Oh please." She whispered, her head bowed.  
  
She waited, on tender-hooks, for her answer. She waited for a few minutes, and with a sinking feeling of defeat and disappointment, she stood up, and walked away. Tears choked her. She'd been refused. Wasn't her wish strong enough? Was their love just a calf love, a fake love? Nooo! Her heart and soul screamed at her. His love is forever. She tilted her head to one side, so that she could gaze at the spot where Van had killed the dragon, but not at the temple, that had forsaken her and doomed her love. Tears were trickling down the side of her face. Inside, she felt dead. She'd given up all hope of ever being happy again and her soul was in a black void of nothingness. "Goodbye, Van. I love you," She whispered.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound as if the sky was being ripped apart, and she looked up to see something rushing towards her, a column of light. She was surrounded by it, she was part of it, and she belonged to the light, and wherever it would go she would have to follow. She felt its power, pulling at her, lifting her feet up from the ground. She smiled, happiness and love filling the void of darkness. She gave herself up to the light willingly, and as she was rushed away from Earth and hurtled to Gaea, she knew nothing except a great, overwhelming joy.  
  
Hitomi landed into a field of soft, lush grass. She stood up, and brushed the grass from her knees. She looked around. Behind her was a huge forest, and further on in the distance she could just make out some mountains. It was hard to see in the gloom. In front of her lay a city, full of lights and, even though it was night time, bursting with activity and energy. It was a beautiful place. Hitomi recognised her surroundings immediately. She was in Fanelia. She looked up to the night sky, and saw Earth, the Mystic Moon, up there with the stars and the Moon. She laughed, a happiness so strong filled her heart that she thought that she'd explode if she didn't do something. So she twirled around and around the field, her arms held up to the sky.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" She cried. "Thank you for sending me back to Van!"  
  
Laughing, dizzy with happiness and motion, she did several cartwheels in a row and collapsed in a heap on the grass. She stayed on the grass where she fell and she sighed happily, breathing in the sweet, fresh smell of Fanelia. The grass was comfortable, and cooled Hitomi's skin, which had been warmed by her dancing and jumping. Tired from all of the day's emotions, and drunk with happiness, Hitomi closed her eyes and before she could do anything, she was fast asleep in the fields of Fanelia.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yukari opened her eyes to a grey, dismal sky. Carefully, she moved her aching head to one side, gently massaging a cramp in her neck. Where was she? She sat up, her skin prickling with panic when she realised she must have slept outdoors all night. Her mother was going to be furious! And how did she get here anyway? She took in her surroundings and realised she was in the local temple's garden. She frowned. She didn't remember coming here.  
  
Suddenly frightened, old warnings resurfaced in her mind, of newspaper articles and stories of young girls being drugged and raped. They would wake up several hours later not knowing what had happened to them. Yukari shuddered involuntarily. She was alright; that would never happen to her. She was alright. She got up shakily, leaning on a tree for support. Unsteadily, she took a few uncertain steps towards the temple gates. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. It was time to go home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The beautiful sound of a bird celebrating the birth of a new day pierced into Hitomi's peaceful sleep. Hitomi's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, not knowing, for a second, where she was. Then she remembered. She smiled, happiness dancing in her light green eyes, adding sparkle and life to her delicate face. Her hair and clothes were damp from the morning's dew, and her muscles were sore from sleeping on the ground, but Hitomi didn't care. How could someone worry about silly things like that on a day like this?  
  
The sky was a heavenly mixture of pinks, oranges and gold, the fluffy clouds looking like jewels in a sea of beauty. The mountains, icy blue by nature had now gained a soft, pinkish light, making them more magnificent than they already were. The unreachable, though completely desirable beauty of the sky and the mountains made a contrast between the fresh, green grass and the lively, friendly city, but they complimented each other and together they made a view that was truly breath taking, overwhelmingly beautiful.  
  
Hitomi yawned and stretched, slowly got up and eagerly went towards the city. She passed the city gates with no problem at all. She overheard one of the traders saying that they were going to a market place in the city centre. She remembered a market place in front of the palace when she had first came, and she knew for a fact that the palace was in the city centre, so she decided to follow them in the hope that they would lead her to the palace. No one talked to her or asked her where she came from, but she could tell from the strange looks she got from people in the street that they'd noticed how foreign her clothes were. As she made her way through the city, she also noticed how nice it looked- there were flowers and banners, and baskets of confetti everywhere. Every one seemed extra happy, yet they seemed to have a lot more work to do than when Hitomi had first came. As they neared the market place, she immediately recognised it and the palace was just behind it, surrounded by plants, trees and flowers. With a quick jolt of fear, Hitomi remember the vision she'd had. It had shown Fanelia rebuilt and functioning, decorated with flowers, banners and pretty lights, for some special occasion- Exactly like now. How could she forget that awful vision? She stepped out of the way of the traders and their carts, and carefully looked around her. Everything was pretty and jolly, but her powers helped her see through that, and she felt that it was all very fake. Hitomi felt very disturbed. What was wrong with Fanelia? She began to walk away from the palace, her worries stirring uneasily in her chest.  
  
"Fanelia's like a juicy, red apple, and when you see it you think 'Ohhhhh, I bet that'll taste nice' and you take a bite and there's a worm in it," Hitomi thought.  
  
She stood still for a moment, trying to work out what was wrong. She couldn't find an answer. She spotted a young boy of about ten sitting on the pavement making wreathes out of flowers. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hello," She said.  
  
The boy looked up at her, and took in her boyish hair style and strange clothes before answering warily: "Hello, Miss,"  
  
Hitomi smiled, trying to make up for the fact that she was so obviously foreign. "I was wondering if you could tell me why there is so much decoration in the city at the moment. Do you know?" She asked.  
  
The boy looked suprised. "For the marriage, of course," He said, as if it were obvious to everyone.  
  
"Marriage?" Hitomi felt sick with dread. "Who's getting married?" She already knew the answer, but she had to know for sure.  
  
"King Van, Miss," He answered quite pleasantly, before adding: "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
Hitomi stared at the boy, numb with shock.  
  
"What?." She said weakly, hoping to have misheard. The boy peered at her suddenly pale face looking concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm.fine. Just fine." Hitomi answered, her voice trembling. "Who is he marrying?" She looked as though she were struggling to keep her temper, and she sounded strained. Yet, inside, she didn't feel anything- she was completely numb, drained of any emotion.  
  
"He's marrying Lady Rosaline, the second Princess of Paymere. In nine days time."  
  
Hitomi stared at him, her eyes opened wide in shock, slowly filling with tears. They were so heavy on her lids she thought she would drown. But she couldn't let them fall; not here, not in front of this child.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She choked on the words, as they fell akwardly out of her mouth. She had to get away - being so close to Van when she knew he had forgotten her was too much. Forcing down the cry of misery that threatened to erupt deep inside her, she started to run.  
  
Yayness! Ten pages! I'm so proud, lol. Please review! I've already rewritten chapter 2 (I'll post next week or so, or when six people have reviewed). At the mo, I'm working on chapter 3. I hope you've enjoyed the extra scenes - there will be many more to come as the plot chances and develops, as well as a some drunken kissage in a few more chapters to come. mwhahahahahahahaha!!! Big Hug, Love J.R 


	2. Red Discovery

Hi guys! I know, I'm slipping into bad habits again, but all of last week I was generally dying of the flu. not good! Next week I have my mock GCSE exams (o joy) so I took this 2 second break in between to update, because I loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove you!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Red Discovery (hint hint, lol...)  
  
Merle hummed happily to herself, searching for something pretty to buy from the market.  
  
"Ohhhh, what's that?" She asked as she picked up a disc with a hole in it. It was silver, but in the light it made lots of pretty colours like a rainbow.  
  
"It's from the Mystic Moon, Miss. It would make a lovely necklace, don't you think?"  
  
"Hmmm. Do you know what the people on the Mystic Moon used it for?" Merle asked, carefully turning the disc over and inspecting it at all angles.  
  
"No, Miss. Not for sure."  
  
Merle sighed. "I bet Hitomi would know," Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar figure. She turned her head so that she could see better. "Hitomi!" the cat-girl exclaimed.  
  
She dropped the disc and rushed towards Hitomi, knocking over stalls and confetti stands. "Hitomi, Hitomi! Over here!."  
  
Hitomi heard someone call her name. She stopped, and glanced over her shoulder. Merle!  
  
She felt a surge of panic. She didn't want to talk to Merle, or see Van, or anyone she'd ever known on Gaea. The sight of the young cat-girl brought back so many memories and feelings that they threatened to engulf her, leaving her to drown in darkness and old promises of the past. She couldn't face it; She just wanted to leave and forget this ever happened. Forcing her legs to move, Hitomi continued running. Merle's annoyed shouts could be heard just behind her, but Hitomi ignored them.  
  
"Hitooooomiiiii! Wait up, you stupid girl!" Hitomi felt a clawed hand grab her elbow and she was forced to skid to a halt. She turned round to face an angry looking Merle.  
  
"What is wrong with you, you idiot?!" Merle demanded. "Did you have to run off?"  
  
Hitomi felt an huge bubble of anger rise up inside her. "Shut up, Merle!" She said savagely.  
  
Merle looked shocked, stunned into silence.  
  
"You're one to talk about running off! My back is turned for barely a year and already Van has found someone else! I did everything for him and he just forgot about me! He used me!" Hitomi was shouting at the top of her lungs and a fairly big crowd had gathered, but she didn't care.  
  
She paused for breath. "Hitomi! It's not like that, you don't under - "  
  
Hitomi didn't let her finish. "Is she prettier than me? What happened?!" She laughed bitterly, her anger almost gone. "She may be a princess but there are more important things! Like love. And trust. Tell him, Merle. Tell him I loved him, and that he could have had it all, but he wanted it to be this way." Hitomi now spoke quietly, her anger had disappeared and left only sadness.  
  
"Oh, Hitomi, please - "  
  
"No, Merle. I don't want to hear you make excuses for him." Hitomi now sounded strangely calm but she was shaking and she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"I'm going home, now. I never want to see you, Van, or anyone else from Gaea ever again. I'm going to forget Van just like he forgot me and then I'm going to do useful things with my time- like find a decent boyfriend. Good-bye, Merle. Have a nice life."  
  
Hitomi started running again, willing the bright light to surround her and take her far away from this awful place. She heard the almost inaudible rip in the sky as it came, the blessed light come to take her home. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground.  
  
"Hitomi! Wait!" Merle cried. Hitomi shook her head, and was gone.  
  
"Hitooooomiiii!" Merle wailed, in vain; Hitomi was gone, and it was her wish never to come back. 'Lord Van!' She thought suddenly. 'I have to tell him!' She ran to the palace, shouting, "Lord Van! Lord Van!!!"  
  
Van Fanel, King of all Fanelia, sighed and looked out of the window. "I don't want to marry her, Allen." He said.  
  
"You have to. If you don't, the king of Paymere will declare war on Fanelia. Do you really want to see Fanelia in ruins once again?" Allen asked. He felt sorry for Van, and for Hitomi, but the lives of many people could be destroyed and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Hitomi and Fanelia are the two things I love the most! How can I choose between them?" Van said despairingly.  
  
"Fate has already chosen for you. Hitomi is on the Mystic Moon and you are on Gaea. You could never be together, even without this. You might be married to another, but it doesn't mean you don't love Hitomi."  
  
"I can't do that to Hitomi - I care about her too much!" Van looked at Allen in anguish.  
  
"What she doesn't know can't hurt her. It may not be very gentlemanly, but it would be better if she doesn't know. Besides, the wedding in nine days! You can't back out now." Allen said reasonably, though, he himself disliked the advice he was giving. "She's not all that bad, you know. She's pretty for one. And educated."  
  
Van scowled. "Hitomi is beautiful. And not just educated; clever too. I don't love that Paymere girl," he said darkly.  
  
"No, but maybe one day you will grow to love her, and you'll be happy. You'll be able to have children, a family- all the things you can't have with Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi and I could have a family. We'd be happy."  
  
"And ask Hitomi to leave her mother and father? Remember what it was like to lose your family, Van. Could you really do that to her?"  
  
"Then I'd go to the Mystic Moon." Van insisted, with his usual stubborness.  
  
"What about Fanelia? Van, see sense."  
  
Van opened his mouth to say something when Merle flew in.  
  
"Lord Van!" She shouted.  
  
"Merle! What are you doing here?" Van asked her, surprised.  
  
Merle gasped, and waited a second to get her breath back. "Hitomi! She was here and she's found out!"  
  
"Hitomi's here?!" Van exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Where?" "What did she find out, Merle?" Allen asked.  
  
"About the marriage! Hitomi was so upset.she's gone now."  
  
"Oh no." Von moaned, and sitting down, he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Lord Van?" Said Merle anxiously.  
  
He lifted his face from his hands. His face was pale. "What did she say?" He spoke in almost a whisper.  
  
"She said.er." Merle nibbled a claw, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! She said to tell you that she loved you, and you could have had everything, but you wanted all this to happen. She didn't let me explain. I'm so sorry, Lord Van."  
  
Van groaned, and once again covered his face. She put an arm around him to comfort him, but he pushed it away. She whimpered, half offended and half unhappy for Van.  
  
"I'm sorry, Merle," he said huskily.  
  
"What else did Hitomi say?" Allen asked.  
  
"Ahhh.she told me that she never wanted to see any of us again. She said she was going to forget any of this ever happened, like Gaea never even existed."  
  
Allen looked shocked. "Hitomi." He murmured sadly.  
  
Van lifted his head and stood up. "I've got to tell her," He said determinedly, once more a King. "I've got to tell her the truth!"  
  
"Lord Van, please don't leave!" Merle cried.  
  
"Van! Don't be a fool! Leave the poor girl be. She hates you now. If you love her, let her get over it, and let her get on with her life. Let her forget and be happy." Allen said sternly.  
  
"What?! Allen, No! She has a right to know!" Van thundered, glaring at the blond knight in front of him.  
  
"Look Van, in the end it's up to you. But I really don't think anything you can say will make things better for Hitomi. " Allen tried to keep out the commanding tone that seeped into his voice.  
  
It was too late; Van had picked up on it, and he hated being told what to do.  
  
"I don't remember asking your opinion, Allen! I'm going! I don't care what you say!" He shouted.  
  
"When?" Merle asked miserably.  
  
"As soon as possible. I just need to convince my advisers to cover for me for a few days, and I'm gone,"  
  
Alan looked at the King, sadness shining in his eyes. He remembered a time when Van would have gone rushing off to the Mystic Moon for Hitomi at a moments notice, to hell with ambassadors and advisers. But Kingship had tamed Van's fiery, passionate nature; he had learnt to put his kingdom first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ground was rushing forward at a tremendous speed, and as she thought she'd be smashed, the light went and Hitomi was kneeling on the grass, breathing heavily. It was night, just as she had left. She stood up slowly, because she felt she couldn't trust her legs to hold her weight. She felt awful. She was tired from her anger, and there was a deep loneliness in her heart, a terrible sense of loss- not just as though she'd lost Van, but a part of her very being. She looked at the temple, and remembered the feeling of happiness she'd had when she was transported to Gaea.  
  
'Huh! I shouldn't have bothered. What a jerk!' She thought bitterly. Best just go home and try to forget. Forget. if only it was that easy.  
  
When she saw her Dad's car waiting for her she stopped in surprise. Her Dad saw her and rolling down the window, he called: "Come on, Hitomi! Your Mum'll be wondering where we've got too!"  
  
"Huh?" She said, getting into the car.  
  
"Sorry it took so long in the office, Hitomi, I couldn't find the right paperwork. Okay, lets go!"  
  
'Paperwork?' Hitomi said to her self in a daze.  
  
"Ohh! The paperwork!" She said in a flash of comprehension.  
  
So much had happened in the past few hours she'd completely forgotten about her Dad, waiting to take her back home.  
  
Her Dad gave her a strange look. "Are you alright, Hitomi?"  
  
"Err..yeah, I'm great." She would never understand that whenever she came back from Gaea, barely anytime had passed from when she'd left.  
  
"You feeling better now? Has the trip to the temple helped clear your thoughts about this boy you don't want to tell us about?"  
  
It took her a few seconds to remember who he meant. When she did, she felt a pang of unhappiness.  
  
"Yeah.we broke up. He was a creep. I never really liked him anyway," She said, looking out of the window so he wouldn't see her crying.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm sorry. You should have told us. We could have helped you through this."  
  
Hitomi smiled at her Dad, and suddenly felt a desperate need to talk about how she felt.  
  
"When I met him I really thought 'Wow, this is it. This is the love of my life.' I was so stupid, Dad."  
  
Her father glanced at her. He took hold of his hand. "Hey, don't think like that. That boy is the stupid one, not you. He was stupid to let my beautiful little girl go. You'll meet nicer boys and one day you'll find the right one and you'll stay together for the rest of your lives."  
  
He smiled, his eyes still on the road. Hitomi smiled as well, though it was fake.  
  
"Thanks, Dad. Was it like that with you and Mummy?" He looked at her quickly and nodded. " I love her and I always will. One day, I promise, you'll meet your man."  
  
Hitomi sighed. 'I already have.only he doesn't want me in his life.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Going out?! AGAIN?! What about your homework?" Hitomi's mother demanded.  
  
Hitomi scowled. She had already done it. Ever since Hitomi had come back from her trip to Gaea, she hadn't stopped; as when she was doing something, anything, she didn't have to think about what had happened. Now she had exhausted the usual pile of coursework on her desk, she needed to find some other way to forget. And what was more normal and completely unrelated to Gaea than going clubbing on a Friday night?  
  
"It's finished. Is school all you think about? I am allowed to have some fun too, you know."  
  
Her mother nodded. "Okay! I was only asking. I thought you said Yukari wasn't feeling well, isn't she coming? Who are you going with?"  
  
Hitomi's scowl deepened. All this questions irritated her. Couldn't her mother see she wasn't in the mood for talking? She needed to get out, she didn't care how. "Friends from school. Don't worry; Sarah's boyfriend is driving us. We're meeting up at her house - "  
  
"Sarah? Sarah Usaka? Isn't she that really popular girl you always said you hated so much? I remember you telling me she's always at some wild party or other, and how all the guys think she's easy."  
  
"Well she's not, okay? She actually is a really nice person. Don't wait up - I'll be back by one." Hitomi said opening the front door.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Her mother said doubtfully.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Hmmm. and you have been working hard recently, even if it IS the third time you've been out this week..."  
  
"Exactly," said Hitomi, though she wasn't really listening. With or without her mother's permission, it made no difference to Hitomi - she was going out, and that was final.  
  
"Bye, Mum," She kissed her mother lightly on the cheek, and before her mother had time to say anything else, she was gone.  
  
By the time she arrived at Sarah's house, Dan, Sarah's boyfriend was already there.  
  
"Hitomi! Glad you could make it!" Sarah exclaimed on seeing her. Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"Don't be silly; I wanted you to come," She took Hitomi's arm, pushing her gently towards the living room.  
  
"The others are here already - we thought we might have a drink before we leave,"  
  
Hitomi felt a clench of nervousness in her stomach, wondering who the 'others' were. Why did she have to be so shy? She thought miserably. Suddenly she pushed the thought away, an unexplained anger heating her. The shy Hitomi, the one who fell in love and gave everything for a King, was dead. She shouldn't be feeling this way. In her place, was a popular, successful party girl. The girl who got invited to clubs by one of the most popular girls in the school. And why not? She had every right to be here. This was the 'real' Hitomi.  
  
'I'm bigger, stronger and better than my fears. I can do this,' She thought, and with these words she automatically drew her head up high, brimming with confidence. She plastered a smile over her face and stepped into the living room. There was a couple lounging lazily on the leather sofa, with their drinks in their hands. She recognised them from school: Kayko, and her jock boyfriend, Tai. On the other sofa, was a handsome eighteen year old - Sarah's boyfriend. It suddenly hit Hitomi that she was the only one who was alone. Her smile faltered. Before her unhappiness overwhelmed her completely, she suddenly became aware that Sarah was talking. Mentally, she shook herself, forcing herself to snap out of her dark, self-pitying mood.  
  
"..Of course you know Kayko and Tai from school - Guys, this is Hitomi - and my boyfriend, Dan. He's in college," Sarah added, with just a hint of pride behind the words.  
  
"Hi, everyone," Hitomi said, beaming at them all. She didn't feel nervous anymore - she'd forgotten who she was.  
  
They smiled back at her, exchanging greetings. She sat down next to Dan and Sarah, who handed her a glass of vodka and coke. Slowly, enjoying the taste in her mouth and the warmth it gave her, she drank it while the others talked.  
  
"So, Hitomi," Began Kayko conversationally, "What's with Yukari?"  
  
Hitomi straightened as her name was mentioned. Trying to keep her voice level, she asked: "What do you mean?"  
  
The others had stopped talking; she knew they were all listening.  
  
"You mean you haven't noticed?! Come on - Look how aggressive she's become! What's happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know," Hitomi said truthfully. "All of a sudden she started being really distant with everyone - even me,"  
  
"How the hell does she manage to hold on to Amano?! He gave up America for her. No offence or anything, but he could do so much better than her. She's so moody!"  
  
"Maybe she's pregnant," Sarah suggested helpfully. They laughed. Hitomi had forgotten how good it was to be with friends - in the past few days, with Yukari's strange behaviour and that nasty little incident in Gaea, she had been very, very lonely.  
  
"No, seriously though," Sarah continued, finishing her glass. "They just don't make a good couple. I think you and Amano would look so good together, Hitomi,"  
  
"Yeah," Kayko tilted her head to one side, considering. "They would."  
  
"Guys! I do not fancy Amano!" Hitomi said, laughing.  
  
"So? He's fine!" Kayko exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Tai protested gently.  
  
"Oh come on, you know I love you more!" Kayko said, laughing.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, but I'd need proof first."  
  
She giggled as they drew together, and kissed. Hitomi averted her eyes.  
  
"Get a room!" Sarah complained, rolling her eyes. They came apart again, eyes shining, mouths smiling. "Sorry sweetie, one at a time only," Tai teased.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Dan grinned. "That's my girl you're talking about," He glanced at his watch. Hitomi couldn't help but notice it was designer. "Isn't it time to go.?"  
  
"Huh?" Sarah leaned over him, gazing at his watch. "Hell, yeah! We're late! Come on guys, let's go!"  
  
They got up to leave, taking their coats and purses with them.  
  
"Um, Sarah," Hitomi said quietly as they got into the car, "Isn't the Cloud Nine nightclub an over eighteen's?"  
  
Sarah grinned. "Yeah, but Dan knows the doorman. Don't worry, we're gonna have a blast."  
  
Hitomi grinned back. "Great!" She sat back in the car, the vodka coursing through her, making her happy and relaxed. Then Tai said something funny to her, and they were all laughing and chatting together, like old friends. It was a drug; she needed it to fly higher than Van did. They didn't stop until they arrived at the club.  
  
It was a tall, stylish building, and the very walls of it seemed to shimmer with money. Although she'd never been there before, she knew it was Cloud Nine. The long queue of designer-dressed people went right around the building, herded in by the bouncers. As she heard the distant beat of music from inside the building, she felt her stomach clench with excitement, and her heart quicken to the music's pace. Suddenly the night felt full of secret opportunities, tingling with the thrill of something new. Hitomi could almost smell a delicious hint of danger in the air. She breathed it in, loving it.  
  
"Hitomi?" Someone was pulling at her arm.  
  
"Huh?!" Hitomi turned her head, startled.  
  
It was Kayko. "Dan's gone to park the car, he's meeting us inside. We're going in," She explained. Hitomi grinned. The three girls (and one boy) climbed the steps to the club's large, sophisticated entrance, casually skipping the huge queue. The doorman simply grinned.  
  
"Welcome back, Sarah," He said, stepping aside to let them past. "Dan with you?"  
  
Sarah laughed graciously. "Yes - he's coming. Could you tell him to wait here for us? We'll be back in a minute. Thanks, darling," She gestured for the others to follow her.  
  
Hitomi stood for a few seconds in awe of the girl in front of her. Sarah knew the doorman so well that she called him 'darling' and was allowed in for free? Hitomi realised just how much power Sarah had. Could she actually become one of her friends - the elite? Suddenly afraid she might loose the others in front of her, she pushed past the thickening crowd to catch up with them. The interior of the club was just as snazzy as the outside, and the beat was becoming deafening.  
  
Several minutes later, once they were rid of their coats and bags and with Dan again, they made their way to the dance floor. The beat was so strong Hitomi could feel it in her chest. She let go of all her stress, and let the music move her. Bright lasers skimmed over the throng, piercing the throbbing darkness. Strobe lights flashed and smoke seeped in from various hidden smoke machines. It was like another world. Hitomi could hear a faint voice in her ear. She turned her head, coming face-to-face with Sarah.  
  
".going to get a drink!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A drink!" Sarah mimed drinking.  
  
Hitomi nodded, sudden comprehension dawning. She, and the others, slowly weaved their way off the dance floor, making their way towards the bar. The others slid onto a group of stools nearby, but Hitomi froze. Several meters away, was a girl with red hair, yelling at some guy. The girl was Yukari. Hadn't Yukari said she wasn't going out tonight? Was she avoiding her? And who was this man? Curiosity pricking her, Hitomi abandoned the group, and carefully neared the arguing 'couple'.  
  
"What the hell?! Hey, lady, I was only asking for your name!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT TO YOU, YOU FREAK!!" Yukari raged at the poor stranger. She was furious - it was as though he'd deeply insulted her in some way.  
  
"Um..Yukari.." Hitomi lightly tapped the angry girl on the shoulder. Yukari whirled round, eyes blazing.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled.  
  
Hitomi recoiled, taken aback by the strength of Yukari's emotion. "Yukari. he was only asking for your name."  
  
"Exactly!" Cried the man, exasperated. "You're a nutcase - I'm out of here!" Hastily he left, wanting to put as much distance as he could between the strange girl and her friend.  
  
Yukari glared at Hitomi, with an expression not unlike hate on her face.  
  
"Yukari, you can't just start yelling at someone for no reason! What's wrong with you?! Anyway, I thought you said you weren't going out tonight?"  
  
Yukari rolled her eyes at her, and waved her away, uncaring and dismissive.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
It's strange how much just one word can hurt, when it is said in a certain way.  
  
Yukari, bored with the current situation, turned to leave.  
  
"Yukari, wait - "  
  
Hitomi reached over, grabbing hold of Yukari's wrist. Yukari snapped her head round to face her.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch me."  
  
There was ferocity in her voice that Hitomi had never heard before. Yukari never swore. She found it vulgar. Hitomi found herself wondering whether this was in fact someone completely different, who simply looked like her best friend, but in reality was simply an impostor. Whoever she was, Hitomi didn't know her. Then Hitomi looked into Yukari's eyes.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Sound blurred out and all she could see or think about were those two eyes. She stood, and stared in shock. Yukari's eyes burned in hatred, like ambers from a roaring fire. Staring into those eyes, Hitomi was convinced that the person before her was capable of anything, and she feared for her life. Yukari's eyes were a deep, blood red.  
  
Overcome with shock, Hitomi let go of Yukari's wrist. Yukari gave her a warning glance and whipped round again, walking with a brisk stride of determination that wasn't hers . it was Dilandau's.  
  
Dum dum DUM!!!! Hows that for a cliffie?! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review so I know what to improve & what you'd like to happen next. I'll update when 5 peeps have reviewed so I have plenty of time to make sure the next chappie's gud enough. ok, lov u peeps but I gotta go revise 4 my exams.. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! !!!!!! 


	3. Aphrodite's Game

Chapter Three – Aphrodite's Game  
  
Hitomi stared after her best friend, eyes wide in shock. Her hand pressed against her mouth in horror. "My God," She whispered, trembling. "What's happening?"  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
It was Sarah.  
  
"What just happened? Did you see the way she was yelling at that guy? What a bitch!" Sarah hooked her arm through Hitomi's, gently guiding her back to the table. "And then she started having a go at you! Has Yukari completely lost it or something?! I thought you were best friends!"  
  
Hitomi frowned, sadness in her voice. "Yeah, I thought so to."  
  
'Oh God, what I am going to do? My best friend has turned into my monstrous arch enemy...' Hitomi's thoughts tottered dangerously on the verge of despair.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, far away from her own troubled mind, she heard the small group around her chatting animatedly. It was decided that Yukari was a bitch, and Hitomi was better off without her – so would Amano, for that matter. Hitomi sat in the midst of them, silent and unmoving. 'They have no idea,' thought Hitomi miserably. She could face this by herself. It was just too much, too frightening. Hitomi wondered through the rest of the night as though in a dream – no, a nightmare. All she could see where those two red eyes, staring at her with a hatred Hitomi had not known existed.  
  
The front door slammed loudly behind her, announcing her arrival to the whole house. There was a light on in the living room. Yukari scowled. What was this, Nazi Germany?  
  
"Yukari?" Her mother called her from the living room.  
  
"What?" Yukari snapped, bristling. Her temper had been worn very, very thin. Having to talk with her ridiculous mother on top of everything else was too much stupidity to deal with in just one night.  
  
Her mother emerged from the living room in her dressing gown; her eyes were still soft from slumber.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been worried."  
  
"I went out," Yukari replied, her eyes daring her mother to press her further.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just out, okay? What's it to you, anyway?"  
  
Yukari moved to go upstairs, but her mother stopped her. Yukari was being defied. With this realization, Yukari felt an incredible anger and hatred well up from beneath her. The strength of the emotion made her dizzy, the world around her suddenly hazy as she was engulfed by an invasion of thoughts and feelings that she knew couldn't be hers... The sights and sounds a moment ago had disappeared; almost as though she had fallen into herself. She was vaguely aware of her voice around her, talking without her leave. The words it was saying didn't belong to her...but it didn't matter...Yukari took a deep breathe and relaxed. Everything was just fine...  
  
Yukari's mother stared at her young daughter and knew there was something terribly wrong.  
  
"Yukari?" She questioned gently. She carefully touched her daughter's arm, only to find it violently wrenched from her grasp by a furious Yukari.  
  
"LET GO! How dare you touch me without permission!" she screamed.  
  
Her mother gasped. What was wrong with her little girl? Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Sweetie, what's the matter with you?" She asked, desperately trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Sweetie?!" Yukari repeated, her voice mocking. "Who do you think you are? I am not your pet!" There was a sharp crack in the air as Yukari's hand came into contact with her mother's cheek. Her mother gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She gazed at her daughter, who stood cold and unresponsive to what had just occurred. She saw something in her daughter that frightened her; something had changed. Then she noticed it –  
  
"Yukari..." Her voice shook. "Your eyes have changed colour."  
  
Yukari snarled – or more precisely, what had been Yukari – and walked out of the house, leaving sobs in her wake.  
  
"So, Hitomi, seen Yukari lately?" Sarah's voice came cheerily over the phone to Hitomi.  
  
"Um, no. Not lately," She bit her lip, frowning. So far, she had been too afraid to even go near her best friend. She hated herself for it, but the idea of facing what was quite possibly Dilandau, by herself, was terrifying. She hadn't even tried.  
  
Sarah sighed. Hitomi started, having forgotten she was there. "Good, 'coz she's completely crazy. Did you hear what she did the other day?!"  
  
"No," Hitomi replied, trying not to sound worried. "What happened?"  
  
"She punched Jeremy Blackburn ... you know, the computer nerd? ...For almost no reason at all! When they asked her why she did it, she said that his face annoyed her!" Sarah laughed.  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" Hitomi could almost see Sarah shrugging carelessly on the other end.  
  
"Oh, She'll probably only be suspended," Sarah answered airily. "Anyway, something important: I wanted to know what you're doing this Saturday."  
  
"Nothing...why?" Hitomi eyed the telephone warily.  
  
"Well, my parents have finally agreed to let me have a house party! It's an early birthday present. It's going to be great! You HAVE to be there!" She gushed.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Great. How was she supposed to try and solve her problems when no one would leave her alone? She'd just lost her best friend and true love in the same month, not to mention the freakishly Dilandau-like behaviour that Yukari had been showing lately. As incomprehensible and crazy as it was, there was still a possibility that he had somehow managed to worm his way back into her life, in some twisted act of revenge. She shuddered. She missed having Van by her side in more ways than one. But then again, she's been fussing over this like an old woman for days. What difference would one night make? None what so ever. She was tired of all the frightening, overwhelming responsibilities that had suddenly reared up on her. She wanted to forget again, and be doing what any other normal person her age should be doing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Said Sarah, disappointed at Hitomi's lack of enthusiasm. "You don't sound that happy."  
  
"No, it's nothing. I'll come." With a twinge of surprise, she realised that she actually meant it. Maybe things were going to sort themselves out after all. Well, hopefully.  
  
And that was how on a Saturday night, Hitomi found herself in Sarah's huge house, with sound blaring from every corner. Drunken teenagers chatted and laughed, their dancing, youthful forms filling every room. A bottle of beer had been forced into her hand. She didn't even like beer. She gazed around the room, searching for someone she knew. No one. She took a swig. Not so bad once you got used to it. She moved through the crowds, swaying her hips in time to the music, still searching. She started as she suddenly felt a pair of arms slide around her.  
  
"Woah, easy tiger! Want to dance?" laughed a dark haired youth. She tilted her head towards him, and felt a sharp pang in her heart as she realised he had the same coloured hair as Van. Van... the love of her life. Tears rose to her eyes, as despite everything, she realised she still missed him. Loved him, even. She doubted she would ever get over the pain of his betrayal, and looking at the innocent boy's face, she was painfully aware of that. Although it was not his fault, she couldn't stand to be near him a moment longer. She shook her head, and ignoring the disappointment in his face, went to get another drink. It was a panic response; an excuse to leave. Whether or not it was the right thing to do, it helped.  
  
She reached out to grab what would have been her sixth or seventh drink (she'd lost count by that time), when she felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder. Her heart leapt. Van!  
  
She whirled round, only to be faced with Amano. Her face fell in disappointment. Of course, it was stupid - how could Van be on Earth anyway? 'I'm being an idiot,' she thought miserably.  
  
"Hitomi," He was looking at her with that deep soft look he had whenever he was upset or pensive. It was the one that used to make her heart stop with longing and tempted the blood to her cheeks. That is, until she met Van.  
  
His gaze shifted to the bottle in her hand. "How many of those have you had?"  
  
"What's it to you?" She retorted angrily. How dare he try to look after her! She could take care of herself, thanks very much! "For you're information I've had a bad day – no, a bad week – so leave me alone!"  
  
His face changed to one of understanding. He reached out to touch her gently on the shoulder, like a concerned parent would. "Me too. How about sharing, eh?" He carefully took the bottle from her hands, and took a gulp. Hitomi smiled. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who was unhappy. What was that saying again? -Misery loves company. He smiled back.  
  
"Lets go outside for a breather, yeah? It's too hot in here,"  
  
She nodded her head, suddenly all too aware of the oppressive heat that too many bodies generated. It made her head reel. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or just her anxiety catching up with her, she allowed herself to be steered outside to Sarah's back garden. It was a relief to sit down on the wooden garden bench, the cool night air washing away the loud throbbing noise vibrating from the house. She sighed.  
  
"So what's wrong with you, Amano?" She turned towards him, and was shocked by the melancholy expression on his face. He was leaning forward ever so slightly, his drink rested in his lap, his hands around it. A few strands of light, silky hair fell into his face, but she could still see his chocolate eyes that were sad and dark with sadness. She felt a deep pang of empathy as she was faced with an emotion so akin to her own.  
  
"Hey," She said softly, ignoring the painful pricks stinging her own eyes. "What's the matter?" She moved closer, putting an arm around him. She gave him all the comfort she wished she had been given, and some how, it gave her strength. He moved his head and their eyes met. Light green melted into chocolate brown; both with a mutual understanding, and unspoken friendship born from unspoken problems. Perhaps, in each other, they had found some one who would listen?  
  
"It's...Yukari," Amano affirmed, deciding to confide in the one person who knew Yukari better than he did.  
  
Hitomi froze. Oh God... what if he knew? If she told him the reason for Yukari spectacular personality change and possible sex change, he'd think she was crazy. But what else could she say? "Oh yeah, Amano, it's normal. Yukari's just turned into a male homicidal pyromaniac because she's PMTing... ignore it, it'll pass..." Yeah, just about as credible as the truth!  
  
"What about her?" She asked as calmly as possible, with what she hoped was a wide-eyed look of innocence.  
  
"Well... she's been acting really weird lately. She keeps telling me she's busy and she's got homework to do, but when I went to her house her mum said she'd gone to your house! But I know for a fact you were with Sarah, I only asked you the other day, remember?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, I think she's cheating on me."  
  
"What?! Amano, she would never cheat on you." Hitomi suppressed the urge to cry with relief. At least he had no clue what the truth was. She almost wished he had. At least then she wouldn't be on her own.  
  
"No, Hitomi, something's wrong, I can sense it. She changed..."  
  
Hitomi let escape a bitter laugh. "Oh, Amano, you have no idea,"  
  
He started, his eyes suddenly burning into her with an intensified gaze. "You know something," He stated simply.  
  
She shook her head, her heart racing.  
  
"Yes, you do," Amano said, his voice rising in strength and volume. "What is it?"  
  
"No. Amano, please, don't ask me to explain. I just can't talk about this." She had to get away; she didn't trust herself to lie to Amano's love- filled, saddened face. She shifted away from him, and tried to get up.  
  
"Hitomi, tell me!" His voice rang out pleadingly. It only convinced her even more that she wouldn't be able to lie to him. In a surge of sheer desperation, he grabbed her face in his hands, and forcing her to keep her gaze level with his.  
  
"Oh Amano..." She could taste her misery at the tip of her tongue; sobs threatened to erupt from inside her, tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. She didn't have the strength to cope with his pain on top of her own.  
  
"You think you're the only one with troubles? Yukari belongs to you and always will! She loves you! But me... I..." Her voice broke. She pulled away from his grasp, lowering her head so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears shining in her eyes. He didn't have to – he had heard it in her voice.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm sorry," He said softly, drawing her close.  
  
Hitomi pressed herself against him, ignoring the jolt of alarm that ran across her as she did so. This was not a friendly embrace; she knew that friends didn't hug each other the way she was hugging Amano. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to let go. Finally, after a week of fear, tears and being alone, there was someone to comfort her. Van had always defended her, even when they barely knew each other. Who would do that now that he was gone? She didn't know if she had the strength to manage on her own. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that it was Van holding her.  
  
"Hitomi..." Amano murmured. It was an attempt to bring her back from where ever she had gone, to get them both to realise what they were doing. It didn't work. As Hitomi thought of Van, and Amano thought of Yukari, their lips met.  
  
It was a clumsy kiss, one that burned with alcohol-fuelled lust, and nothing else. She knew that she was searching for an angel in a mere human, but none the less it was a comfort, a few seconds of blissful forgetfulness. Hitomi relaxed and deepened the kiss, delighting in the feeling of the youth's hands on her body. She didn't see the bright column of light shine in the sky, and the soft loving eyes of her angel widen in shock as he gazed upon the couple. She didn't see the same tears she had cried fall from the one who had caused them. She didn't see him turn to leave. She was still kissing Amano when the sky lit up once more, her last chance of happiness gone.  
  
GAEA, 60 MINUTES BEFORE  
  
The dark haired boy-king stood, alone, in the tranquillity of the palace gardens. Escaflowne's resting place had become his place of retreat and contemplation. He gazed up at the magnificent guymelef, remembering Hitomi's departure just fourteen months ago. Already in such a short time, diplomacy and duty was tearing them apart in a way that even separate worlds could not have done. It was time to talk to her. It had been wrong to let Hitomi find out about his alliance with Paymere in such a way. Regretfully, he twisted her pendent between his fingers. He needed to explain himself. His shoulders sagged as he breathed in the sweet smell of Fanelia. Most of all, he needed to see her... He longed to hear her loving voice so full of light and words of hope, see her sparkling green eyes bright with excitement, and see one last time her lithe, graceful form break into a powerful run. He wanted more than anything to at least be able to contact her through their bond, but he could feel it without even trying; she had shut her mind off to him completely. The realisation hurt. Did she hate him that much? How could she even think that he had done all of this on purpose? Familiar determination came to calm his thoughts. He would go; she would not hate him. It was that simple – he could not allow himself to doubt for one second, for a second's hesitation was a second given to the enemy. He could not help it; it was his army training, and the harsh lesson he had learnt in war. Perhaps that was why he had used to be so rash. But this, this was no rash decision. This was his life, his Hitomi. He held up the pendent as it glittered in the light, it's ruby depths hinting at the secrets hidden within it.  
  
"Take me to her," He whispered.  
  
Van saw his own eyes, dark and hopeful, reflected in the stone. He felt the power within it wake, and travel up the golden chain to his hand, and then through to his whole body. His being trembled with the magic as it raced up his spine, buzzing underneath the surface of his skin. Had it always been this way with Hitomi? Was this the strange power that came with the pendent, the power of a seer? He wondered, slightly unsure of himself and of what was expected of him. Scriptures and instructions had made piloting Escaflowne easy; this was something wild and new. What if he could not control it? With a start, he jerked his eyes away from the pendent to realise his feet were not touching the ground – he was weightless in this bright nothingness, his one thread linking him to the Mystic Moon. He closed his eyes, over come with joy; he was going to see Hitomi!  
  
EARTH  
  
As soon as he arrived he saw them. He couldn't believe his eyes; there she was, beautiful as always, in the arms of someone else. He watched as the youth – a mere boy, he thought angrily – touch her in a way only he should be allowed to do. Hitomi was his, dammit! Why couldn't she see that? He backed away from the oblivious couple, fiercely blinking away his tears. He couldn't bear to stay a second longer and with the pendent still he his hand, he turned and ran.  
  
A/N I am evil. Love J.R  
  
I'll update when I get reviews! 


End file.
